


stay awhile

by olavidalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavidalo/pseuds/olavidalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Thought you said you had a girlfriend?' said Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay awhile

**Author's Note:**

> All lies. Hastily written, unbeta'ed, unbritpicked lies.

  
The first time Zayn and Niall met, Niall was flushed, drowsy and half-naked. Zayn was twice as clothed; about as drunk. He was also an idiot - the first thing he did after they were introduced was blurt out: 'I have a girlfriend.'

Harry, curled impossibly into Niall's side, snorted.  
  
Niall, who'd given Zayn a brief smile before returning his gaze to the very pretty girl on his other side, started hiccuping with laughter. The girl gave Zayn a small, puzzled smile, laughed along politely. 'Nice,' said Niall, crinkling his eyes, 'good for you, man.'  
  
They ended up snogging at the end of the night anyway.

 

* * *

 

'Thought you said you had a girlfriend?' said Niall, the next morning, when they both woke up tired and headheavy and - apparently - still interested in kissing.  
  
'I do. well. euh. I did,' said Zayn, staring hard at the peek of closet he could see from the bed: two rows of trainers, immaculately kept. '--She's getting married.'  
  
'Oh,' said Niall. He sat up, nudged a little closer. 'Not to you, then?'  
  
Zayn burrowed his hands beneath the pillow: it was cool, this far from his cheek. 'No,' he said, 'not to me.'  
  
'How's this, then,' Niall said, later, after bringing him breakfast in bed.  
  
'S'good,' said Zayn, faintly, picking at his waffles. He didn't want to get crumbs in the sheets. He wasn't feeling all that hungry, either.  
  
'Here,' said Niall, who'd already cleaned his own plate, 'hey. feed me.'  
  
Zayn cut the waffles into tiny little squares, drowned them in syrup - that's the way Niall seemed to like it. Niall laid back, opened his mouth with an 'ahh' everytime Zayn raised his fork, even when there was nothing on the tines. He was cute; it was nice.  
  
'You're so good at that,' said Niall, licking his lips.  
  
'What, cuttin' up waffles?' said Zayn, with a laugh.  
  
'Yep,' said Niall, grinning, and then he leaned up and licked into Zayn's mouth.

 


End file.
